


Possession

by DeJenerative



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeJenerative/pseuds/DeJenerative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone else see how Warfield looked at Ray in the club scene in 'Good for the Soul'?  Because Fraser sure did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Good for the Soul, but you don't have to have seen it before reading this. Not beta'ed, my apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in 2001.

"Ya, well, maybe you don`t walk outta here tonight," Warfield growls at the assembled police officers.

"You really wanna try that?" Ray Kowalski asks, sliding the words across the floor at the mob boss. "Cause we're good to go," he continues, his lips quirking in a dangerous `bring it on' type smile, his head tilting slightly. I watch as my partner bounces a little on the balls of his feet, as if having to restrain himself from attacking right away. One unemotional corner of my mind logs the apparent fact that as Ray gets more confrontational, his accent becomes stronger and more distinct. The emotional part of my mind revels in the fact that Ray's voice only gets that way when someone he loves has been threatened.

I feel such a strong, sudden urge to ravish Ray, claim him as mine, that I have to drag myself back to the present, looking sharply at Warfield to see if he has noticed my lapse in concentration. But Warfield only has eyes for Ray, looking at him with an almost predatory stare, as if he wants to possess this man. This man who is my friend, my partner, my lover. I am the only person allowed to possess him. I know that and he knows that, has told me that many times, and yet others don't seem to realize it. I speak, quickly, to drag Warfield's attention away from my Ray. And to drag my own attention away from possessing Ray, now, before anything else.

*********

Warfield has apologized. And I am not as satisfied as I should be. He has challenged me, however obliquely, by his covetous looks. Looks directed at Ray. My Ray.

I wrap my fingers around Ray`s upper arm and pull him into the supply closet. The rest of the station is quiet, many officers out on calls, the others working at their desks, as we were, finishing our reports. The night shift just doesn't have the same hustle and bustle of the day shift. It's a shame. We will have to be quiet.

I lock the door behind us and roughly pull Ray to me, capturing his lips in mine just as they open to speak. I take advantage and thrust my tongue in his mouth, running it smoothly over his, enjoying his almost involuntary moan at the contact. I push until his back is to the door, taking care not to thump the door, still claiming his mouth with my own. Ray finally twists his head away with a gasp.

"Holy shit, Fraser! What the hell . . ."

I rudely cut Ray off, this time by licking his neck from the collarbone to the sensitive place behind his ear. I settle in there for a minute, nibbling and sucking lightly. I always take care to never mark him in a place that would be commented on.

"Won`t . . . are you sure you`re not too hurt, Frase?" Ray manages to gasp out as his hands find their way under my Henley. I feel a very unMountie-like smirk rising in me at the feel of his hands. He wants this as much as I do now.

I modulate the smirk to a smile into his neck and nibble my way up to his mouth. I look him in the eyes and smile, then lightly bite his lower lip, soothing the sting with my tongue. He gasps but is still asking the question with his eyes.

"I'm not feeling any pain now, Ray," I say, quite truthfully. He smiles a soft smile, very unlike my own feral one, as I lick my way back to his sensitive ears, tracing the whorls and curves.

Ray is moaning softly, hands grasping and sliding across my back. I run my hands through his slightly longer than normal spikes, then down his tense back, resting finally on his lean buttocks, revelling in his shiver and groan. I knead his cheeks lightly, smiling into Ray's lips as he grinds his swelling groin against mine.

"Oh, god, Fraser, please!" I don't know exactly what he's asking for and I don`t know if he does either. But I know what I want.

I grab his wrists from behind my back and pin them to his sides, kissing him harder, nibbling on his lips, as I thrust my thigh between his. Ray groans again as I kiss and lick my way down his long neck, pushing his shirt back with my tongue, nibbling on his collar bone, then latching on and sucking. He whimpers, shivering as he rubs his groin on my thigh. I smile and place a gentle, almost chaste kiss on his red, swollen lips. Ray opens dazed eyes and looks at me, the lust in his eyes certainly mirrored in mine.

I kiss him gently again and, using my greater leverage, twist him around till his chest is pressed against the door of the supply closet. His soft words are muffled against the door, but I think I hear him say, "Alpha Ben." And it's true.

I quickly undo his belt, unbutton his jeans and pull them down gently. Ray had evidently made one concession to the cold, putting on a pair of black knit boxer briefs this morning. They quickly join the jeans pooled at Ray's feet. He moans as I press my still fully dressed form against him, wrapping my arms around him. I slip my hands under his shirt, muffling a moan into his shoulder at the feel of the soft, smooth, warm skin under my hands. I trace his ribs and stomach muscles, trying to ignore him as he rubs his ass back against me. My hands finally find his sensitive nipples and he arches into my touch, silently asking for more as I softly rub. I rub them harder, teasing his shoulder muscle with my teeth through the cloth of his shirt. He shudders with lust and I contain it all. Ray is mine again.

I slide my hand down his twitching, warm stomach and trace the soft line of hair till I reach his hard, already dripping cock. He moans again and presses himself into my hand. I smile and move my hand with him, not giving him the friction he craves. Ray groans in frustration and reverses his thrust, rubbing his ass against my very evident erection contained by my pants. It is my turn to moan and I take my hand from his cock to start hastily undoing my pants. One handed, the process is obviously too slow for Ray, who reaches back to help me. He also manages to sneak in a few extra caresses, jacking up my desire even more.

With a small growl, my pants and boxers are finally down and I rub myself lasciviously against Ray's warm buttocks . His breathing seems to stutter, then he is purring, low in his throat. I wet two fingers with my saliva and swirl them around his tight hole. Then in.

Ray arches into my touch, forcing my fingers deeper, then pulls himself forward, then back, then forward, creating his own pleasure. I watch him pleasure himself for a minute, enjoying the gasps and shivers, then I remember that he is mine. I lean down and drip more saliva on my fingers, then smoothly thrust three fingers into him. He groans, his forehead lightly thumping on the door. He braces himself like that, his legs spread as much as the jeans around his ankles allow, his hands at shoulder height on the door and his forehead tipped against the door. He is open to me, wanting and needing me as much as I want and need him.

I withdraw my fingers and press myself against him again. He is moaning continuously in his throat now, low and smooth. I use a second to consider what anyone walking past the closet would think, then think about what he will sound like when he comes, if he is so vocal now. That thought has me harder than I once thought possible before I met Ray.

I rub myself against him again, picking up my erstwhile lubricant. Then I position myself and press in. This time, our groans are in concert as I enter him. Every time, each and every time, it still feels new. And hot. Oh, God, so hot.

I sink myself in him, then stay there, just breathing, listening to Ray's equally harsh breaths. I nuzzle the back of his neck, lick away the sweat, then just hold his skin in my teeth. He groans, arches into me and starts mumbling.

"Do it, Frase, come on, fuck me. Come on, Ben, just fuck me, finish it. I'm yours, always, forever. I'm yours, Ben!" 

I moan low in my throat at that. He knows me, knows me so well. I release his neck and slide out, almost all the way, ignoring his whimper of loss. I pause for a second, testing my control, then slowly slide back in. Slowly. We both moan in concert. Then I can't help myself and begin thrusting, still slow, deep, grinding.

Ray begins groaning louder and louder, until I wrap my hand around his mouth in warning. He sinks his teeth into my palm and it's my turn to groan. I release his mouth and slide my hands down to his hips, controlling his movements. Ray rests his forehead against the door, bracing himself with his hands, and pants. I continue driving Ray and myself crazy with slow thrusts until I just can't take it any longer and thrust faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

"Ben!" Ray gasps out, moving with my thrusts. He moves one hand from the door down to his cock and strokes himself. I pull his hand away and put it back up against the door, ignoring his cry of frustration. I reach down and take him in my hand, enjoying how he clenches around me at my touch.

"Mine," I whisper in his ear.

"Yours," he sobs out. I squeeze him a few times in rhythm with my thrusts and he drives himself back onto me, crying out. I thrust in deeper and the feel of him pulsing in my fingers, shivering around me, proves to be too much and I come deep inside him, moaning his name.

I slowly catch my breath, unclenching my fingers from his hip and wrap my arm around him. I bring my other hand up to my lips and lick his taste off of them. I can tell by his small moan and shudder that he knows what I am doing. I bury my face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder and just inhale his scent. So sweet. He whimpers a little and I gasp as I slip free from him. He turns around in his arms and pulls me to him, cradling me as if I am precious. God, how I love this man! Now that it is over, I can feel the ache in my back and legs from the beating, but it doesn't matter. Ray is mine again.

"I guess you saw how Warfield looked at me," Ray says, his voice a little hoarse. I can only nod. I can feel his smile on my neck and then he lifts his head to kiss me, slowly, languorously, all of our earlier passion spent. This is a claiming, soothing kiss. He pulls back just enough to look into my eyes.

"Mine," he whispers.

"Yours," I whisper back.

"I love you, Ben."

"And I you, Ray."


End file.
